Blue Mondays
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Los lunes eran horribles. Siempre y sin excepción. Era casi como si Canterlot High no sólo fuera imán de magia y bichos raros, sino que también de desgracias los lunes.
1. Capitulo único

**Este mini oneshot es parte del Primer Desafío en Cuatro Partes de** **#** **EsDeFanfics**

Los lunes eran horribles.

 _ **Siempre y sin excepción**_ **.** Era casi como si Canterlot High no sólo fuera imán de magia y bichos raros, sino que también de desgracias los lunes.

La semana anterior, Rainbow Dash había caído de su bicicleta tratando de usar su súper velocidad y ahora había que aguantarla lloriqueando todos los días porque tenía una férula en su brazo.

Hace casi un mes, Pinkie Pie había tratado de hacer panques en el club de cocina; una receta que casi podía hacer con los ojos cerrados, pero que esa vez por alguna extraña razón, les había puesto sal y no azúcar. Rarity había sido la única persona que educadamente comió totalmente la preparación de Pinkie aunque eso no evitó que el pelo de la chica estuviera totalmente liso por semanas; ni siquiera ahora estaba completamente esponjado.

También estaba esa vez, cuando descubrieron a Twilight con Spike en su mochila y la directora Celestia estuvo horas encerrada en su oficina. Según creían, haciendo llamadas para devolver a Twilight a la _Escuela Crista_ l y llevar a Spike a la perrera; aunque finalmente sólo consiguió una semana de suspensión.

Este lunes iba bien; al menos para Applejack porque todo estaba justo en el lugar que debía estar. Exceptuando, obviamente a Rarity, pero realmente se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la indiferencia de la chica ya no le doliera.

Sin embargo, era demasiado triste.

Las clases avanzaban tan lento aunque trataba de concentrarse en Cheerilee explicando esas figuras raras en la pizarra, el día antes había estado haciendo los deberes de Apple Bloom y los propios en la granja sólo para mantenerse ocupada y así no pensar en la chica que debería estar sentada frente a ella pero no había asistido a clases.

Sus bostezos reflejaban el deseo de olvidar a Rarity, pero ella siempre sería lo único inolvidable.

Deseaba poder escapar, estar sola y sentirse tranquila; sin embargo, cuando miraba hacia la ventana en busca de esa sensación sólo conseguía sentirse más presa en esa soledad puesto que, parecía que el cielo de Canterlot se veía del mismo color de los bellos ojos de Rarity.

La presión en su pecho era cada vez más grande, quería escapar a algún lugar que ni siquiera ella conocía y así finalmente no ver los ojos de la mujer que tanto amaba reflejándose en todas partes.

Recordar los lunes, aunque fueran horribles, le servía para rememorar cuando todo era amable y divertido, cuando estaba ahí para apoyar a sus amigas. No como ahora, que lo único que podría ofrecer era una sonrisa irónica.

 _Al maldito amor le gustaba reírse en su cara._

—Querida...—Applejack sintió un etéreo golpecito en su hombro e inmediatamente después su piel fue invadida por un ardor tan familiar, tan hogareño.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la nívea piel de Rarity y sus delgados brazos sosteniéndola. Estaba descansando en el busto de la chica que usaba una de sus camisetas como pijama, lucía despeinada y sin una gota de maquillaje; simplemente perfecta.

—Rarity, estás aquí….

—Igual que anoche cuando te dormiste, querida. — la chica sonrió ampliamente mientras sus largos y elegantes dedos se enredaron en la melena de la mayor, acariciándola como sabía que tanto le gustaba. — Desperté hace un rato pero te veías tan linda, así que creí que podía dejarte dormir un rato más. Puse música en mi celular y te arrulle durante un tiempo pero de la nada empezaste a lloriquear como perrito: lo siento, tuve que despertarte.

— ¿Que canción estabas escuchando? — Applejack sonrió cuando descubrió que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Levantó su torso para dejar un pequeño beso sobre los labios de su novia, o eso esperaba porque la menor volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, rozando sus labios con gracia, la rubia se dejó llevar; sintiendo como un extraño hormigueo recorría su cuerpo para finalmente explotar en su pecho. Los labios de Rarity acariciaron los suyos con afecto, obligando de alguna forma a necesitar más contacto, enlazando así sus cuerpos al punto de que casi sentía sus latidos sincronizados.

Cuando finalmente el aire se hizo escaso entre ambas Rarity se alejó, exhalando suavemente su cálido y dulce aliento sobre los labios ajenos antes de sonreír. Irremediablemente, en un ataque de amor al descubrir que su chica estaba bien, llenó el rostro contrario de pequeños besitos mientras respondía:

— _Es demasiado triste (1),_ ¿La conoces?

Definitivamente, el romanticismo de Rarity la iba a matar algún día, pero al menos morirá a su lado.


	2. Bibliografia

1) Los Prisioneros. (1990). _Es demasiado triste_. Corazones [Casete]. Los Ángeles, EU.: Emi Odeón Chilena.


End file.
